Welcome to the world of Ouran
by SoraHanari8495
Summary: Twins Stephanie and Kelsi are in love with a certain Anime called Ouran Highschool Host club. They get transported into the world of Ouran. what will happen on this Journey? Will they end up finding love with mischievous twin boys? HikaxOc KaoxOc
1. We're in Ouran?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club but I wish I lived there**

"I love ouran highschool host club!" Stephanie smiled at her twin "Can you imagine being there, it would be amazing!" Kelsi said to the older twin. "I wish we could go there, I can just imagine how much fun it would be." Steph smiled laying down on there king sized bed. "Spirits of the anime world take us to Ouran! Where we can do cosplay and join the host club!" Kelsi lifted her hands in a pleading motion and laid beside her sister "It would be pretty cool meeting the host club." Stephanie said under her breath as they both drifted into a deep sleep.

"Steph!" Kelsi's scream echoed through out the house. Stephanie groaned "What is it" She pulled the blanket over her head. "Open you eyes and look at me!" Kelsi demanded and pulled the covers off her sister. "Alright al...right." She looked wide eyed at the girl in front of her. "You look all anime like!" Steph yelled jumping out of bed to look herself over. They both had long straight brown hair with side bangs (Stephs to the right, and Kelsis to the left), tan skin and big brown eyes. They grew in height about two inches and now stood 5'4. "We look like we belong in Ouran!" Steph screamed again "Well that's because we do!" Kelsi called back lifting up a yellow dress.

"Oh no I am not getting into that yellow banana sponge cake monstrosity!" Steph yelled fleeing away from Kelsi who was trying get said girl into a dress. "You have to! All the girls at Ouran minus Haruhi wear it! We have no choice!" Kelsi tackled Stephanie to the ground "To bad! Can't we just ask Mr. Suoh if we can just wear the guy uniform?" She asked trying to get her sister off her. "We can try, that's actually a good idea." Kelsi put a finger to her mouth "And I thank you." Steph bowed to her sister.

"Gahh who knew Ouran would actually be this... Well this pink!" Kelsi stood in aww and disgust "Dammit I hate that color but I'll live." Steph shrugged her shoulders and Grabbed onto her twins hand and walked threw the doors of Ouran Academy. "Hello We are the new students." Kelsi smiled sweetly at the counter lady "Yes Mr. Suoh has been awaiting you." the lady never once looked up at the girls standing before her. "You may go into his office now." The lady said sounding a bit annoyed. Both girls knocked on the door "Enter." they herd a males voice. They went into the room and smiled "Hello you must be the Shizuki's, I'm Mr. Suoh" The man before them smiled and took both there hands leading them to the couch. Once they were seated he retreated to his own "He's just like his son." Stephanie whispered.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy! May I ask why you aren't in the uniforms I sent you?" He asked the girls. Kelsi elbowed her sister "Well we wanted to know if we could wear the boys uniform instead, I'm sorry I just don't want to wear that yellow cake suit." Stephanie said receiving another elbow from Kelsi and a look that said 'Do you want us to get kicked out!'. got a sad look in his eyes but pushed it off. "Of course with one acceptation!" He sang "And that would be?" the girls chimed at the same time. "You get to wear the top of the boys uniform, but you have to wear a black skirt for the bottoms and the girls shoes." He smiled at them "Fine but we get to wear the socks we have on now!" Steph motioned to the black knee highs they have on. "Agreed, so it's settled I'll fetch your new uniforms!" He left the room to go get the uniforms.

"You know I think he got the skirt a little to short." Kelsi said pulling down her skirt. "I feel fine." Steph shrugged while they walked down the hall to class 1-A. "Well that's because your use to wearing short shorts!" Kelsi glared "You take my shorts all the time, so you wear short shorts to." Steph sent her a hidden smirk, Kelsi growled under her breath and changed the subject. "I'm completely lost who knew they had more hallways here then they showed in the anime." Kelsi looked from wall to wall till she spotted class 1-A. She grabbed onto her sisters hand and motioned to open the door. They walked into the class hearing whispers but couldn't make out what most of them said. "You must be the new students!" The teacher smiled at them "Introduce yourselves." She left the girls to talk "Well I'm Stephanie." She smiled at the class "And I'm Kelsi." She smiled at them "We are the Shizuki twins" they said together holding a thumbs up and winking at the class "Alright now you to may sit in the two open seats in the back. The girls looked and saw two cat eyed boys and smiled.

They started to walk and they shared a look. Kelsi tripped and fell to the ground while people let out a gasp. "Kelsi!" Stephanie yelled running over to her sister "Kelsi are you alright." Steph got on her knees lifting up her twins head "Yes I'm alright now that your here with me." Kelsi placed a hand on her twins face. "You had me worried, Kelsi if you got hurt I don't know what I'd do." Stephanie placed her hand over her sisters looking deeply into her eyes. "It's alright I'm fine." She gave a reassuring smile "Don't ever worry me like that again." Steph closed her eyes and then opened them looking at her sister pushing her sisters hair behind her ear. "Ahh that's so cute!" They herd fan girls yells and squeals and a couple boys say 'thats so hot' "Get to your seat Shizuki's!" The teacher yelled interrupting there little moment. "Yes ma'am." they chimed smiling mischievously and got off the ground.

Kelsi turned and lifted her sister over her shoulder. "Kelsi you know I'm wearing a skirt right!" Steph giggled to her sister"Yep I'm well aware!" Kelsi smiled setting her sister down at there seats. They sat in there chairs infront of two wide eyed auburn haired boys. "Hikaru did you see that?" Kaoru whispered to his brother. "Yeah I did" Hikaru jumped from his seat "Sensei we have a host club meeting to go to!" At that moment a chestnut haired student looked up. "Alright go on." She let them go, Hikaru and Kaoru ran out of class but came back a few seconds later "Let's go Haruhi!" They lifted the chestnut haired girl up and pulled her out of class.

"As for the rest of you do what you want." Sensei exited the room leaving the students. "Did they really think we couldn't hear them." Steph chuckled "Yeah did you see there faces after we did our thing?" Kelsi bursted into laughter. "Hello I'm Mokoto." a girl about two inches shorter then they were smiled at them "Hey wassup" the girls said together. "Do you guys want to come with me to host club?" Mokoto looked at them "Um sure but what's Host club?" Kelsi tilted her head to the side "Go to music room three after class and find out." With that Mokoto turned and left. "Looks like we get to go to host club." The twins smiled at each other. -riiiing-

"Race ya!" Kelsi yelled to her twin and they took off down the hall. Steph slid to a stop "Yes I wo..." she was interrupted by her twin knocking into her sending them both threw the doors of music room three. "Okay now my head hurts." Kelsi said rubbing her head "Aww poor baby, can you get off my back now." Steph tapped her fingers on the ground. Kelsi got up and helped her sister "I swear I'm going to have back pain for a week." Steph rubbed her lower back. "Well hello there my new princesses, I haven't seen you at school are you new?" Tamaki lifted the hands of the girl twins. "Uh yes." Kelsi said a little creeped out "What are you names my sweets." He asked them "I'm Stephanie and that's Kelsi, now if you don't let go of our hands you might lose your arms." Stephanie growled as he dropped there hands and retreated into his emo corner growing mushrooms "Steph don't be so mean." Kelsi said to her sister who just brushed it off.

"You two are early host club doesn't start for another hour." A guy with glasses known as Kyoya said to the brown haired girls "Honestly we don't have a clue where we are." The girls lied they knew exactly where they were "Your at Ouran Academy's Host club." Tamaki stated breaking out of his corner throwing his arms in the air. "And host club is?" Kelsi asked "It's a place where the school Handsomest boys with to much time on there hands entertain young ladies who also have to much time on there hands." Tamaki smiled as the boys stood behind him "Okay so it's a place where boys entertain girls right?" Kelsi questioned "That is correct my dear." Tamaki smiled at her "Then why is Haruhi here?" Steph questioned them "What do you mean why is he here?" Tamaki laughed "Well because Haruhi is a girl." They said together. The boys and girl got wide eyed. Hikaru and Kaoru threw the girls over there shoulders and placed them on the couch while Kyoya shut the door.

"How did you know Haruhi was really a girl!" Tamaki questioned "Well it isn't that hard. wait do people actually buy that Haruhi is a guy?" Steph chuckled "What are we going to do about this boss." The auburn haired twins spoke together "I don't really care that they know I'm a girl, if the secrets out its out." Haruhi shrugged "Don't worry boys we will keep her secret I mean what she dresses like and acts like is her business." Kelsi smiled at them and Kaoru felt his face heat up slightly but didn't know why. "We still need to make sure that you keep the secret, Tamaki what do you think we should do with them." Kyoya had an evil look in his eyes.

"I've got it you will be the Host clubs first Hostess!" Tamaki yelled pointing at the two brown haired girls. "Everyday after school you will come here and entertain the boys of Ouran!" The twin girls looked at the boy blankly "Your making us sound like prostitutes" Stephanie said to the violet eyed boy "well they do act like male prostitutes so I guess it's only natural." Kelsi shrugged her shoulders and Tamaki retreated to his emo corner once again "Mommy my new daughters are so mean to me!" Suoh cried and Kyoya sighed "Senpai quit making trash that we have to clean up!" Haruhi yelled "It's not trash I'm making a hamster home." He went on making a hamster home "Boss you don't have a hamster." Hikaru spoke up.

"So your saying we have no choice in the matter?" The girls asked "Pretty much." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses and smirking at the girls. "Fine." The girls looked at the floor. "Mommy we have two new daughters!" Tamaki smiled at Kyoya and went on babbling. A pair of cat eyed twins looked at each other and then went over to rest there arms on the new hostess shoulders. "Hey Hikaru." Kaoru smiled at his twin "What is it?" Hikaru smirked "The new girls are actually really cute don't you think?" Kaoru lifted up Kelsis' head with a finger under her chin. Kelsi looked into the auburn haired boys eyes and a pink tint appeared on her cheeks. "Your right Kaoru they are actually very cute." Hikaru said mimicking his brothers actions with a smile. Stephanie just stood there looking into the boys eyes not able to move an inch. "You know what I think?" Hikaru smirked still looking into Stephanie's eyes "We have our new toys." the boys sang together. "Wha-what.." The girl twins trailed off.

"Step away from my new daughters you two devils!" Tamaki yelled rushing over pulling the girls out of the boys grasps. "Tamaki-senpai! I can't breath you idiot!" Stephanie shouted but it sounded muffled from her face being pressed into his shirt. "Mori-senpai can you help?" Haruhi questioned looking at Tamaki suffocating the twin girls. Mori quietly went over lifted the girls up by the back of their shirts and sent then down holding Tamaki away. "But I just want to hug my new daughters." Tamaki said with tears flowing down his face holding his arms out. "Thanks uh Mori right?" Kelsi smiled trying to act like she had no idea who he was. "Yeah" Mori looked at the girls then had a small boy holding a pink bunny jump onto his back.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can just call me Honey and this is my Usa-chan!" Honey smiled jumping onto Kelsi's back "Hey Honey-senpai I'm Stephanie and that's Kelsi." Steph smiled at the small boy. "Steph-chan would you like to hold my Usa-chan?" Honey gave the girl adorable eyes. "I'd love to hold Usa-chan." The girl smiled taking the bunny from the blond boy. "Ke-chan do you want to have some cake with me and Takashi?" Honey asked the girl "Do you have chocolate cake?" Kelsi smiled "We do, come on lets go get cake." Honey jumped off of Kelsi and pulled her over to his table. The girls mentally freaked about his adorableness.

Stephanie walked over to the twins and Haruhi still holding Usa-chan to her side. "I see you met Honey-senpai." Haruhi smiled at the girl "Yeah he let me hold Usa-chan." Steph hugging the stuffed bunny with a small smile on her face. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the girl hugging the bunny and there faces softened "So adorable!" The yelled going over hugging the girl as she just stood there blushing. Once the boys finally let go of the girl Kelsi joined them holding her stomach "How can such a small boy eat so much cake." Kelsi asked "Honestly I have no idea." Haruhi said looking at the girl.

"Kelsi you have chocolate on your nose." Steph looked at the girl "I do?" Kelsi went cross eyed looking at the icing. "Yep you do." Stephanie smiled whipping away the chocolate "There you go all better!" the girls smiled at each other. The twin boys looked at the girls and smiled again "So cute!" the boy sang and Hikaru hugged Stephanie and Kaoru hugged a blushing Kelsi "Really again with this?" Stephanie questioned fighting another blush. "Get away from my daughters you demons!" Tamaki yelled running toward the girls. The twins simply moved to the side a bit and Tamaki crashed into the couch. "That's got to hurt." The set of girl twins said in usion.

"Guys you can let go now." Steph told the twins still hugging the girls. "Oh uh sorry." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head blushing and Steph smiled at this only making his blush redden. Kaoru still didn't want to let go of the girl but did as told and just smiled sheepishly with pink on his cheeks. Haruhi noticed both the boys actions and mentally smirked. "I don't want you two devils corrupting my new daughters!" Tamaki yelled at the boys. All three girls only sighed and walked away. Stephanie went over to Honey senpai to give him back his bunny.

"I have a weird feeling I'm going to like this place." Kelsi smiled receiving a surprised look from Haruhi "Really?" she asked "Yeah it's going to be fun I can just tell, it seems like it would be interesting." Kelsi looked around the room at all her new friends. "Host club will be very interesting." Steph smiled rejoining the girls. "Except Tamaki needs to stop yelling so much or I'm going to get a headache everyday." Steph chuckled and all the girls laughed "All my daughters are bonding it's wonderful!" Tamaki yelled embracing all three girls. "Tamaki-senpai let us go!" Haruhi struggled to get the words out. "Drop us now or I'll knock you on the head with a dictionary!" Steph yelled and dropped onto the floor as Tamaki retreated to his emo corner "Why is it that one of my daughters is so mean to me." Tamaki sat poking the floor. "I thought I told you to be nice!" Kelsi rubbed her temples. "Well its kind of hard for me to do if you couldn't tell." Steph laughed. Haruhi and Kelsi just sighed.

* * *

**There you go! My first Ouran fanfic of me and my friend Kelsi who looks just like me. Shes like my twin so we call each other Hikaru and Kaoru. she my Kaoru so I'm dedicating this story to her! I'm writing what might happen if we got to go to Ouran! **

**Kelsi: Read it and Review**


	2. Beach day with the Host club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club but I wish I lived there**

"Let's play the which one is Stephanie and the which one is Hikaru game!" both sets of twins said to there female or male guest. "Now can you tell which one is Stephanie and which one is Kelsi?" the female twins smiled at the male guests "I think your Stephanie." a boy by the name of Hachiro said pointing at Kelsi "Nope wrong twin." The girls smiled. "Can you tell which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" the auburn haired twins said to the female guests. "Well your Kaoru." a female guest pointed at the boy on the left "Wrong I'm Hikaru." he smirked at his guest. "Host club is now closed for the day." Kyoya yelled to the guests as the drooling boys and giggly girls left the room.

"Finally the weekend!" Stephanie smiled putting her hands behind her head laying on the couch. "I have a special announcement!" Tamaki yelled in the girls ear sending her from the couch to the floor. "Senpai I swear I'm going t..." She was cut off when her twin put her hand over the girls mouth. "Tomorrow we are all going to the beach to celebrate my new daughters first week!" Tamaki smiled throwing his arms into the air. "Did someone say beach!" Kelsi smiled letting go of her sisters mouth. "Beach day!" Stephanie yelled jumping up and down hugging her sister. "My new daughters are so cute!" Tamaki picked up the girls into a bone crushing hug "Senpai can't breath!" Kelsi said and both girls made it look like they passed out "Boss look what you did!" Kaoru yelled "Steph-chan Ke-chan." Honey asked poking them. Tamaki let go of the girls "My precious daughters who did this to you! It was those demon twins wasn't it!" Tamaki cried out "Uh boss I think it's your fault." Stephanie smirked getting off the ground. Tamaki fell to the floor and blacked out "I think we broke him." Kelsi said as Stephanie poked him with a stick. "Well doesn't matter I'm going home for some sleep good bye!" Stephanie smiled walking out the door "My daughter doesn't love her daddy!" Tamaki cried as everyone left The room.

"Get up you potato!" Kelsi screamed pulling her sister off the bed "hmmp floor.." Stephanie cuddled herself into a ball. "Get up or no bacon!" Kelsi slowly walked out of the room "Bacon! What!" Stephanie sat up her hair a mess. "Better, now get dressed the host club will be here in an hour." Kelsi went down stairs "Hey wait! what about my Bacon!" Stephanie jumped up "You'll get it if you get dressed and do your hair now!" Kelsi smirked. "Dammit but I'm comfy!" Steph frowned getting off the ground.

"I'm ready now where's my food!" Steph ran down the stairs but she was stopped when a pair of twins pulled her out the door "Wait but what about my bacon!" Steph cried as she was pulled into a limo "Idiot you promised me bacon!" She pointed at Kelsi with a glare "Well if I didn't you wouldn't get out of bed!" Kelsi growled. "Sorry that I'm use to sleeping in late." Steph simply shrugged "You can have bacon later okay!" Kelsi sighed "No I don't want bacon anymore." Steph smirked and Kelsi fell on the floor of the limo "Idiot.." Kelsi sighed. "How far away is the beach Senpai?" Haruhi asked "Only a half hour away." Tamaki shrugged "Only.." the female twins sighed "I'm taking a nap!" Steph yelled and closed her eyes. Kelsi got up and sat next to Kaoru. Everyone was quiet except for the breathing coming from a sleeping girl. "Don't worry she's passed out." Kelsi smiled "How do you know?" Honey asked "Her head is on Hikaru's shoulder." She smiled and everyone turned to look at the sleeping girl and her head was in fact on his shoulder. Hikaru looked at her and blushed a dark shade of red.

"Finally we arrived!" Honey smiled looking out the window. "We should wake up Steph-chan!" He smiled at everyone "Good luck with that." Kelsi looked down "Wake up my precious daughter." Tamaki went to put a hand in her head. Stephanie lifted her hand smashing him on the head "Tamaki-Senpai leave me alone... you idiot.." she spoke lowly and grabbed onto Hikaru's arm like a stuff animal making him blush. "Beach day." Kelsi smiled and Steph began to open her eyes. "Wha-what." she rubbed her eyes "Y-you fell asleep." Hikaru said still blushing. Stephanie realized her head was on his shoulder and she was hugging his arm "Sorry.." she mumbled scooting away. "I-it's cool." Hikaru looked away.

"Finally I can walk!" Kelsi smiled getting out of the limo "No you can't!" Kaoru yelled lifting the girl up and running to the beach "Kaoru put me down!" she laughed. "Nope not yet!" Kaoru smirked "Wait your not going to.. You are aren't you! Don't put me down!" Kelsi screamed squirming "Well since you asked." Kaoru smirked throwing Kelsi into the water. "Kaoru!" Kelsi yelled and chased him down the beach. "Stop running!" She yelled after him. Kaoru just laughed until he tripped and fell. "Kaoru!" Kelsi ran over to him "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Yeah perfectly fine.." Blush dusting his cheeks.

"Time for volleyball Blue team vs red team!" Steph screamed. "Me and Kaoru vs Kelsi and Hikaru!" she smiled "But I'm wearing purple!" Kelsi motioned to her purple bikini. "So?" Steph shrugged "nevermind.." Kelsi rubbed her head. "And let the games begin!" Kaoru yelled out. The score was 4-3 first to 5 wins and Kelsi was winning "Kaoru hit the ball!" Stephanie screamed sliding to the ground "I'm trying!" Kaoru shouted landing on the girl. "Hello kind sir.." Steph chuckled unaware to the glare Hikaru was giving his brother. Kaoru got up and helped Stephanie off the ground. "I guess that's game?" Kaoru smiled. "Yeah and I won." Kelsi smirked.

"Food food oh magical food!" The female twins sang. "Someones hungry." Hikaru laughed "Well I didn't get to eat this morning so yeah a little." Stephanie looked at Kelsi "What?" Kelsi questioned "Oh nothing at all." Stephanie smiled waving her sister off. "I love these cookies!" Haruhi sang. "I want a cookie!" Kelsi shouted "Kaoru got the last one." Haruhi pointed at him. "Here want a piece?" Kaoru broke it in half and gave it to her. "So you share with her but you wouldn't let me have a bite?" Hikaru frowned. "You don't get it do you?" Steph sighed "Get what? What is there to get?" Hikaru cocked his head. "He likes her or he's starting to." Steph shrugged. Kelsi's face heated up. "What why would you say that." Kaoru yelled his face bright red. "I'm just smart that's all." Steph smiled proudly.

"Ahh so full." Kelsi smiled "I have a wonderful idea! Let's watch a movie!" Tamaki shouted running to the tv. "works for us." the female twins sang. "That's one long couch." Stephanie looked at it. Hikaru sat on the left from there it went Steph, Kelsi, Kaoru. Haruhi sat on floor with Tamaki, honey and Mori. "Press play Tono." Hikaru told him.

"He would pick a romance." Steph whispered to Hikaru. "Your telling me and this one is practically three hours long." he sighed. "Kaoru pass the popcorn!" Haruhi yelled "Ask nicely!" Kaoru smiled "Give the girl her damn popcorn!" Steph yelled "You ask nicely to." Kaoru smirked. Kelsi just took the bowl from him and gave it to the chestnut haired girl. "Does the dog die! please tell me he doesn't die!" The female twins cried. "Shh it's the best part!" Tamaki yelled. "Poor shadow." Stephanie let a tear drop. "And there goes Eugene." Kelsi let a tear go. "Shhh!" Honey told them. No one talked for the remainder of the movie.

"That was pretty good, nice choice Senpai." Haruhi smiled. "Well time for bed." Haruhi said. "Looks like the four of them beat us to it." Tamaki motioned to the long couch. Both sets of twins were fast asleep. Kelsi's head was on Kaoru's shoulder and his head was on hers. Stephanie was laying down her legs on Kelsi, her head on a pillow in Hikaru's lap, he was asleep sitting up his head falling back with one arm on Steph's waist. "That's actually cute." Haruhi smiled at them. "We should just leave them there to sleep." Tamaki smiled walking away smiling at his daughters and devils. Mori picked up Honey to bring him to their shared room.

Kelsi awoke to hearing a loud noise coming from the kitchen. 'what was that' she thought trying to get up. She stopped when she realized Kaoru's head was on hers. Her cheek tinted a light pink. The girl removed her twins legs, who curled them up to her chest. She lifted up the auburn haired boy's head and pushed it back so it mirrored his brothers.

Kelsi walked into the kitchen and saw only a small light from the refrigerator lights up the room. "Kyoya?" she asked, said boy turned around with milk in hand. "Oh did I wake you?" Kyoya teased not really caring for an answer. "No not really, hey I want some milk." Kelsi spoke wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She made her way over to the cabinets reaching for a glass. Kyoya watched as the girl struggled. "Here let me help." Kyoya set his hand on the counter almost brushing Kelsi's waist, he reached up to the top shelf grabbing onto the nearest glass and placing it on the other side of her. Kelsi turned around coming face to face with Kyoya's bare chest."hey Uh little close now aren't ya" Kelsi looked up at him nervously pink dusting her cheeks.

Kyoya lowered his face near hers "Do you have a problem with us being so close?" he raised an eyebrow. "N-n-no not at all." Kelsi's blush reddened as she looked into his eyes hypnotized. "Good." Kyoya's hand traveled Down to her lower back pulling her closer. "What the hell!" Hikaru yelled from the door way as Kyoya and Kelsi's head snapped in the direction of the auburn haired boy.

**Stephanie: Chapter 2 is finished! And there's a cliffhanger!**

**Kelsi: Read it**

**Twins: and review It**

**Steph and Kelsi: Do it!**

**Kyoya: Remember I have a private police force who could be watching you so I suggest you review. **


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club but I wish I lived there**

_*Flashback*_

_Kyoya lowered his face near hers "Do you have a problem with us being so close?" he raised an eyebrow. "N-n-no not at all." Kelsi's blush reddened as she looked into his eyes hypnotized. "Good." Kyoya's hand traveled Down to her lower back pulling her closer. "What the hell!" Hikaru yelled from the door way as Kyoya and Kelsi's head snapped in the direction of the auburn haired boy._

"Morning!" Kelsi smiled from the couch. "Hey" Steph smiled and let her head drop on the couch. "Your so lazy." Kelsi tried to flip her twin to the floor. "I'll get up in a second!" the sleepy girl yelled sitting up. "Lazy ass" Kelsi chuckled getting up off the couch. "Hurtful!" Steph yelled after her. Hikaru walked into the room looking a bit stressesed. 'should I tell Kaoru about what happened?' Hikaru ran a hand threw his hair. "Hikaru are you okay?" Steph asked cocking her head to the side. "No! Nothings wrong no nothing at all!" He shouted smiling sheepishly.

Hikaru walked into the kitchen where Kelsi was standing. "Hey Hikaru." she smiled at the boy. "Hi.." he trailed off not looking at the girl. "What's eating you?" Kelsi asked with a slight smile. "Oh nothing just the thing that I saw happening last night." He whisper yelled "Hikaru nothing happened." Kelsi told him "I have to tell Kaoru!" he yelled about to run for there room. "No you don't! Nothing happened last night." she tried to reason with him. When Kyoya walked into the room. "Whats with you two?" the shadow king asked walking over to Kelsi getting a cup. "Nothing!" Kelsi yelled. "It's not nothing. Its what you two were up to!" Hikaru pointed "What do you mean?" Kyoya smirked walking out of the room. He left, leaving Hikaru to think.

'I have to tell Kaoru he's my brother and if what Stephanie said about him starting to like Kelsi is true then he'll be hurt.' Hikaru was deep in thought. "Hikaru you sure your okay?" Stephanie walked into the room putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah everything's fine, just fine." he looked at Kelsi before leaving the room. Stephanie stood there with her hand slightly reaching and a frown on her face. 'something isn't right.' she thought "Hey Kelsi do you know what's with Hikaru?" she scratched her head "No I don't have a clue." Kelsi lied and Steph began to question her own sister. "Alright." With that she walked out the room.

"I hate this! I don't know what to do!" Hikaru yelled slamming his fist into a tree once he was outside. 'I don't want to see my brother hurt, if he does like her then he would be broken..' Hikaru was fighting with himself now. "dammit why can't someone tell me what to do!" Hikaru yelled not knowing who was standing behind him. "Hikaru what's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked "Huh oh nothing just thinking is all..." Hikaru looked his brother in the eye smiling "If you say so." Kaoru shrugged "So what do you want to do today?" he asked his brother. "Don't know, I think I might go find Kyoya." Hikaru ran off again. "Something isn't right." Kaoru frowned at his brothers retreating figure.

"Hikaru!" Kelsi yelled making the boy stop "What's with you! Your acting like you did or saw something you weren't suppose to." She put her hands on her hips. "That's because I did see something." Hikaru sent a small glare at the girl. "How many times do I have to tell you nothing happened?" Kelsi looked at the floor. "That's a lie! You guys were to close!" Hikaru Raised his voice "And you said you were fine with it! What about Kaoru!" His voice softened a little "What about him?" Kelsi asked clueless. Hikaru looked at the girl completely lost. "Nevermind." Hikaru sighed dragging back to his thoughts.

'What does he mean what about Kaoru?' Kelsi thought. She walked into the living room with Kyoya, Steph, Kaoru, and Hikaru. Kelsi looked at Hikaru, who turned and looked out the window. 'what's with them today.' Steph thought examining the two. "Okay we are going to finish it now, what's wrong!" Steph yelled getting up "Nothings wrong!" Hikaru and Kelsi yelled about to walk away. "Thats a lie.. You guys have been acting strange all day so explain now." Steph looked at them determination in her eyes. "I told you nothing is going on." Kelsi looked at her sister smiling sweetly. "I'm not buying that." Steph said making the girl anime fall. "Hikaru honestly tell me what's wrong." Steph looked at the boy her eyes soft and inviting "Well uh" he looked at his brother and at Kelsi then to Kyoya 'What do I say I mean I can't yell or lie to her, I don't know what to do.' Hikaru thought looking the girl in the eyes.

"I told you I'm fine." Hikaru looked the girl in the eyes. 'it's not exactly a lie, but it's not the whole truth. "I'm back!" Renge yelled as she was rising into the air on her rotating pillar. "Oh dear god." Kaoru sighed along with Hikaru. "The fuck." Steph's looked at the girl wide eyed and her mouth opened in an o shape. "I'm so happy to finally have the chance to meet you girls I promise you'll have fun in the host club under my management." Renge yelled throwing her hands into a dramatic motion. "Who the hell are you?" Kelsi said with an annoyed tone lingering in her voice. "How could you not know me I'm Kyoya's fiancé." Renge sighed looking into her dream world as Kyoya spoke under his breath. "It's still a no."

Renge went on talking about her dream with Kyoya waisting half an hour going on about there wedding and bickering with Kyoya oh weather or not the wedding would happen. "Kyoya isn't your Fiancé get over yourself!" Kelsi yelled getting sick of hearing her ramble. Renge's head slowly turned toward the girl her face dark and her eyes glowing, her hair slithering around her like snakes. "What are you talking about of course he's my fiancé.." (ramble, ramble, ramble) (a/n she wouldn't shut up, no one could comprehend what she was saying) "You immature bitch, if only you knew Kyoya's type." Kelsi smirked looking the girl in the eyes, Renge's face dropped into a frown her eyes hardening, and her hands closing into a tight fist turning her knuckles white.

"What do you mean Kyoya's type." Renge's voice was dark and harsh to the word. Kelsi looked quickly from Kyoya, Hikaru, and then to Kaoru. Soon after as looked to Stephanie pleading for help with her eyes. "Yeah Kelsi why do you know about Kyoya's type?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow adding to the fire. "oh she knows because the other night we were questioning Kyoya about that." Hikaru spoke up surprising Stephanie and Kelsi. "Hey guys!" Honey smiled running into the room and stopped short once he saw Renge "Takashi the crazy lady with the bad cookies is here!" Honey yelled in horror as the lady manager stood before him. "What do you mean crazy lady! The cookies weren't bad..." Renge screams continued (blah blah blah) (a/n again she rambles, but no one really cares enough to listen)

Kelsi took this as an opportunity to sneak away. Hikaru saw the girls retreat and followed shortly after. Kelsi stopped and turned around "Thanks Hikaru." She looked at the boy "I didn't do it for you, I did it for my brother." Hikaru said plainly walking back into the beach house passing Stephanie. "What was that about?" Steph looked at her sister. "Nothing important." Kelsi Turned toward the door and quickly walking inside the beach house.

"Hey Hikaru can you come here for a sec?" Steph yelled catching the boys attention. "Uh sure." Hikaru walked close behind the petite girl. Once outside Steph suddenly stopped short making Hikaru almost crash into her. Steph turned around her feet almost on top of his, their chests only inches apart "Hey uh Hikaru what's been going on you've been acting seriously stressed today, especially around Kelsi." Steph looked up to the boy "I'm fine Steph don't worry about it, it's not important." Hikaru tried to think. "You told Kelsi... Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were close enough to talk about everything." a shot of pain went threw her eyes. "No it's not that it's just." Hikaru trailed off and Steph looked at him with sad eyes "It's just what? You trusted Kelsi enough to tell her, does that mean You don't trust me? I actually though we became close enough for you to tell me if something's bothering you." Steph turned around and brought a hand to her face leaving one to her side. She had a slight smirk on her lips. Hikaru looked at the girl and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Steph I do trust you." Hikaru grabbed her hand spinning her to face him putting his hands on her shoulders. "I do trust you, more than you think. I'm going to tell you but you have to promise to act like you don't have a clue." Hikaru looked at her as she nodded a small sweet smile on her face. "Last night when I woke up I herd voices coming from the kitchen..." Hikaru began to explain to her exactly what happened.

Kaoru went looking for Hikaru and found him outside as he was explaining what happened in the kitchen. "What do you mean Kyoya was holding Kelsi!" Kaoru yelled Stepping up to Hikaru. "How long have you been standing there?" Hikaru asked. "Long enough to hear you explain how Kyoya was holding Kelsi!" Kaoru yelled back. "Hey uh guys what's all the commotion?" Kelsi asked walking outside clueless. Hikaru and Kaoru snapped a dirty glare in her direction and Stephanie's face was a mix of shock and disappointment. "Where's Kyoya." Kaoru spat with anger and disgust dripping from his voice. Kaoru rushed past the small girl without glancing in her direction he went on searching for Kyoya. "Kaoru what are you gonna do?" Kelsi screamed after him only to receive silence. "Hikaru what's he going to do?" Kelsi asked worried. "Well he might go kick Kyoya's ass." Steph shrugged as Kelsi and Hikaru looked at each other "Kaoru no!" Hikaru and Kelsi yelled out in unison.

Kyoya was writing in his black book on ways to get the host club more profit. "Kyoya!" Kaoru yelled bursting into the living room followed by Kelsi, Hikaru, and Stephanie. Kaoru stomped toward Kyoya who was turing to where his name was yelled and saw how angry his expression was. "You bastard how dare fucking touch her!" Kaoru yelled out in a rage ten paces away from Kyoya. "What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" Kyoya asked puzzled. "Kelsi you lowlife!" Kaoru spat only five paces away. "Oh now I know what your talking about." Kyoya smirked in Kelsi's direction. Kaoru turned back at the girl, and then back to Kyoya fire in his eyes running full force sending a right hook across Kyoya's face knocking his glasses to the ground. Kaoru continued to send punches in Kyoya's direction. Kyoya put his hands up in defense receiving the blows from the pissed auburn haired boy.

"Hikaru what do we do!" Kelsi looked at the scene wide eyed "We have to stop him!" Kelsi yelled about to run off only to be held back by Hikaru. "No you have to let him fight it out." Hikaru had an expression of pain on his face, knowing that he found out in a horrible way and not from a talk one on one. "Hika-Hikaru we can't just let him keep doing this!" Stephanie said with a shocked expression on her face holding onto Hikaru's shirt watching Kaoru attack with more punches. Kyoya found an opening and took it by sending a kick into Kaoru's gut making him fly back. "Kaoru!" Kelsi yelled running towards the boy. Hikaru had a shocked expression and fought himself to not run over to his brother. "Kaoru are you alright?" Kelsi bent down next to him putting her hand onto his shoulder. "What a thousand guests still aren't enough for you?" Kaoru snapped at the girl shaking her hand off his shoulder. Kelsi dropped to the floor sitting her face blank with surprise. "You sun of a bitch! 3$%# s*#%*$ $%#**#" Steph screamed out. (a/n what she said was so vulgar we are not aloud to put it on the internet.) She went to charge at Kaoru until Hikaru grabbed her by the collar. "Hikaru let me go! I swear I'll kick his ass! Kaoru you $#*%#* $#*#%$**$%" Stephanie went on yelling her arms flailing, fire burning in her eyes.

"You idiot!" Kyoya went up to Kelsi and Kaoru. "Don't yell at her, I did this all for a reason." Kyoya had a slight smirk on his face. "You idiot don't you realize now what you feel for her?" Kyoya's smirk widened at Kelsi and Kaoru's confused expression. "Do you realize why you tried to protect her from me?" Kyoya had a slight bored expression cleaning his glasses off. Kaoru had a shocked face full of realization. "What does he mean? How do you feel about me?" Kelsi asked puzzled and everyone looked at her dumbfounded "Guys it's hard for her to comprehend." Steph sighed. "Can somebody tell me what's going on" Kelsi yelled out. "That I like you." Kaoru looked down at the kelsi lifting her chin up with his hand and looking into her eyes. Kyoya started to walk away and as everyone began to apologize for there outbursts. "Kaoru I hope you hold onto her because if you don't somebody WILL take her, just be warned." Kyoya smirked as he fully left the room.

"Hey guys where's Tamaki?" The boy twins asked. "And where's Haruhi?" the girl twins smirked at each other. "That pervert!" the auburn haired boys screamed running off to find Tamaki and Haruhi. "What are you two little devils doing! Don't you dare try to corrupt my little girl!" Tamaki yelled out as he was pulled away by Hikaru and Kaoru. "Uh Tamaki whats going on?" Haruhi asked completely confused with her head popping out of the doorway removing a blindfold off her head.

* * *

**Steph: I'll just leave what happens to Kelsi and Kaoru up to you. well for now anyways ;)**

**Kelsi: I will not lie that was hot**

**Kaoru: what was?**

**Kelsi: oh nothing at all**

**Hikaru: I'm so confused.**

**Steph: it's alright I'll explain it to you later**

**Kelsi: read and review ^.^**


End file.
